


Resident Evil Mother's Love (Teaser)

by Metalocelot98



Series: Dark Ambitions [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and gore language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: This is just a teaser for one of the stories in dark ambitions.





	Resident Evil Mother's Love (Teaser)

Alex was laying on the ground staring up at the sky breathing heavily his left eye red from his own blood.

'Why did this happen' Alex thought still staring up at the sky. 'Mom I'm so sorry I wish I hadn't said those words'

Flashback 7 hours ago...

"ALEX I TOLD YOU YOUR NOT WORKING ON VACATION" Rebecca shouted as Alex groaned. 

"I'm just keeping a pistol in case something happens mom" Alex replied annoyed.

"Put the gun away your still a child" Rebecca replied angrily.

"I'm 18 years old mom I can handle myself" Alex replied agitated.

"DON'T BE STUPID YOUR STILL IN SCHOOL" Rebecca shouted as Alex slammed the pistol down on the table.

"OH SO I'M AN IDIOT NOW" Alex shouted finally having enough of his mom's nagging. 

"Alex that's not what I" Rebecca started but was cut off by Alex.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU MOM" Alex shouted. "YOUR HARDLY AROUND FOR ME AND ROSE , I'M ALWAYS COOKING AND CLEANING AT THE APARTMENT, I'M THE ONE WHO HELPS ROSE WITH HER HOMEWORK I HATE YOU"

Alex stormed out of the hotel fed up with his mom.

Back to the present...

Alex has tears flowing out of his eyes.

'If I hadn't been such an ass then things would be different' Alex thought.

Flashback 5 hours ago...

"MOM" Alex shouted as he ran after Rebecca and a little girl who were riding atop an elephant B.O.W. "LET HER GO"

The B.O.W. stopped as the girl turned and looked at Alex.

"SHE'S MY MAMA NOT YOURS" the girl shouted.

"I SAID LET HER G" before Alex could finish the elephant wrapped it's trunk around his neck.

"You said you hate her so therefore she's not your mama anymore" the girl replied angrily as Alex continued to struggle.

"STOP PLEASE" Rebecca shouted worriedly.

"He wants to take you away from me" the little girl replied.

"If you let him go then I'll be your mama just like you want" Rebecca said pleadingly.

"Really" the girl asked.

"Yes but only if you let him go" Rebecca replied.

The B.OW. let go of Alex, but smacked him across the face as he flew a few feet back and laid there on his back as he blacked out.

Back to the present...

Alex began to stand up as he grabbed his pistol and began walking through the jungle.

'Mom' Alex thought still crying.

Alex shot a zombie as it came at him and the corpse dropped dead.

"I swear" Alex said as he looked up at the night sky. "I swear"

More zombies began rushing him as he looked at them and charged the undead mob.

"I'M GOING TO GET US OUT OF HERE TOGETHER" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs as he rushed the zombies


End file.
